Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imprint apparatus and a method for producing an article.
Description of the Related Art
Imprint apparatuses for forming a pattern on a substrate by supplying an imprint material onto the substrate and curing the imprint material, with the imprint material and the mold in contact with each other, are drawing attention. For such imprint apparatuses, there is a technique for deforming one of the mold and the substrate such that it protrudes toward the other. Japanese Patent No. 5198282 discloses a technique for deforming a mold so that the mold protrudes toward a substrate when the mold is brought into contact with an imprint material on the substrate. Japanese Patent No. 4667524 discloses a technique for deforming the substrate so that the substrate protrudes toward the mold.
In such a method for forming a pattern in a shot area of the substrate by imprinting in a state in which at least part of the substrate is deformed to protrude toward the mold, the surface shape of the imprinting target shot area can differ among the shot areas. However, the related art does not consider that the surface shape of the target shot area can differ among the shot areas in such a method, and therefore the mold can deteriorate fast or the formed pattern can have a defect.